


would you mind closing the bedroom door

by peachydeacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (again not a ton but it's there!), (just a little), Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Dom Freddie Mercury, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Brian May, Watersports, Wetting, boys in lingerie, boys in panties, boys is brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: A grin breaks out on Freddie’s face, and he takes Brian’s hands in his own. “Good boy,” he praises, watching as Brian’s face goes pleasantly pink. “But look at how you’re squirming,” he murmurs, glancing down at how Brian is rubbing his thighs together. Brian looks at him pleadingly, and it almost takes his breath away. He looks so embarrassed, so desperate to just let go. “I don’t think you’re going to be able to hold it.”♡ ♡ ♡Brian lets Freddie take him apart, piece by piece. Freddie is more than happy to take care of him.Title from Toothbrush by DNCE
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police





	would you mind closing the bedroom door

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! little break from bingo prompts so i could write some maycury w/ dom freddie and include my fav kink!! as with anything that's got top/dom freddie, i guess i need to leave a disclaimer that if u dont like it, dont read it! it's not hard!
> 
> big thank u to [andie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse) for hyping me up, encouraging me to finish this, and being super supportive of my writing in general ♡ (go check out their [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) too!)

Brian anxiously checks the clock again, tapping his foot impatiently when he sees not even a minute has passed since he last looked. Freddie was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago, and Brian can’t imagine what’s holding him up. Well, realistically, he supposes he can, but all that’s on his mind right now is his husband coming home. He tries in vain to focus on the TV, but it’s too hard; all he can think of is how desperately he wishes Freddie was here, for more reasons than one.

Before Freddie left, he’d reminded Brian to stay hydrated. To the undiscerning ear, it might seem as though Freddie just wanted him to take care of himself, but Brian knows better than that. He knows just what his husband wants, and Brian is eager to give it to him, just like he always is.

What Freddie wants is to see Brian dressed up in pretty lingerie, desperate to piss, until he can’t hold it anymore. Freddie wants to see him squirm, hear him beg, tell him no, and Brian fucking loves it. He’s  _ so  _ willing to let Freddie have what he wants, and he gets just as much out of it as his husband does. At first he hadn’t been too sure about the whole thing, but now, just the thought of wetting himself for Freddie makes his breath catch and his cock twitch. He  _ loves  _ it, loves to feel so full, loves when Freddie tells him he isn’t allowed to use the toilet, loves finally having to let go and wet himself. 

So when Freddie told Brian to make sure he drank enough water, he knew what Freddie really wanted. Now, after several glasses of water and a few cups of tea, his bladder feels heavy between his hips. It’s not so bad that it hurts yet; it’s more so a pleasant little tingle, but he knows it won’t stay like that for long. Once he starts to feel it, it doesn’t take long before he starts to get  _ really  _ desperate.

He looks at the clock again. He stares as the seconds hand ticks, as quickly as it always seems to, so he can’t fathom why the minutes seem to be going by so terribly slow. He squirms, partially because he can’t seem to get comfortable and partially because he can’t seem to sit still due to the pressure building up in his bladder. His attention shifts back to the TV, where some movie from the 40s is droning on and on. For the life of him, Brian can’t track the plot. He’s not sure he would’ve been able to even if his focus was entirely on the film, though. He even considers getting up to change the channel, but it’s not worth it. Hopefully Freddie will be home soon enough.

It takes another 17 minutes and 23 glances at the clock before he hears Freddie’s key in the door. Brian reaches for the glass on the coffee table and quickly finishes it off before Freddie enters the living room before turning his attention to the doorway just as his partner steps into the room.

“Darling!” Freddie grins, opening his arms. “I missed you!”

Brian stands up and rushes over to him. The older man wraps his up in a tight hug, and Brian feels himself melt into the embrace. He reminds himself not to relax too much, feeling how much fuller he is now than he had been just a few minutes ago. It makes his cock twitch in his sweatpants, the way his bladder tingles and aches.

“Missed you too,” Brian says softly, letting his head drop onto Freddie’s shoulder.

“Did you drink enough water?” Freddie’s voice is level, there’s nothing even suggestive in it, but it still makes Brian squirm. He nods, murmuring a quiet confirmation into Freddie’s skin.

“Good boy,” Freddie praises, stroking Brian’s hair with his hand. The other stays wrapped securely around his waist, holding him close and swaying him gently back and forth. Brian giggles softly.

“Are you trying to make me fall asleep?” he hums, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Before the night I have planned? God, no. I’d be insane to do that,” Freddie chuckles, his breath tickling Brian’s neck. Brian’s stomach flips.

Freddie drops his arms to his side and steps back. He eyes his husband up and down before speaking. “You look pretty in this, you know.”

Brian looks down at his worn hoodie and threadbare sweatpants before meeting his husband’s eyes again and quirking an eyebrow. 

Freddie laughs. “You do. You look pretty in anything.”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Save it,” he jokes. “You’re just trying to get in my pants.”

Freddie’s smile widens. “Maybe so. Is it working?”

The curly-haired man snorts. “Barely.”

“But it is a little?”

Brian tilts his head from side to side a few times as though he’s debating his answer. “Yeah, a little,” he agrees finally. “But I’m not sure about this outfit. Why don’t I slip into something a little more… comfortable?”

“Are you seriously using that line on me?”

“Do you want to see me in lingerie or not?” Brian snarks, the corners of his lips quirking upward.

“Of course. Go on then, beautiful. Go get changed for me.”

Brian feels himself flush at the pet name as he turns and starts walking off towards the bedroom. Once again, he’s reminded of the pulsing ache in his bladder as he starts to move, seeming to get worse with every step he takes. He tries to keep his mind off it, but he can’t think of anything else but how full he feels. He has to press his legs together as he walks to the dresser, opening his drawer full of pretty undergarments. The drawer is stuffed with panties and bralettes and nighties made of silk and lace and velvet and satin. From time to time, Brian will run his fingers over the various garments in the drawer, just feeling everything. Sometimes Freddie will have him model them as though he’s one of the pretty girls in the Playboy magazines that Roger is so fond of. Brian shivers at the memory of the last time they’d done that; the minute Brian was through with modeling for him, Freddie had bent him over the dresser and fucked him hard and rough until he came all over the wood without Freddie even touching his cock.

Brian tries to focus on picking out something to wear, but it’s hard when his bladder is throbbing and aching. It hurts now, constant and sharp beneath his skin, and he has to tense every muscle in his body to not leak into his trousers. With shaking hands, he pulls out a pink velvet teddy with red lace around the edges and a pair of deep purple satin panties. He knows they don’t match, but he doesn’t have much time. He struggles to get his trousers and pants down without leaking, but somehow he manages. He squirms as he kicks them to the side and steps into the panties.

He gets the panties all the way up his long legs without incident, but the second they’re settled around his hips, Brian has to shove a hand between his legs. He’s so desperate, the ache is so bad, and it’s all he can think about with his hand nudged between his thighs. He sways back and forth, trying to get the urge to just let go back under control. Once it finally subsides, he carefully moves his hand from between his legs and slowly pulls his hoodie off. He rubs his thighs together as he slips the teddy on over his head, shuddering at the feeling of the material on his bare chest. The lace at the bottom tickles his thighs pleasantly, and he’s nearly lulled to relaxation, but he’s quickly reminded not to let the soothing feeling fool him into letting go of the tightness in his body when he feels a sharp pain in his bladder.

“I’m dressed,” Brian calls, his voice wavering. He clears his throat and starts to try again, but he’s cut off by Freddie shouting back in a sing-song voice that he’ll be there in a moment. Brian shifts his weight from foot to foot nervously as he waits for Freddie to open the door.

His head snaps up from where he had been looking at his hands toying with his nightie when he hears the knob turn. Freddie steps into the bedroom, his pretty brown eyes going wide as he takes in the sight before him.

“You… Brian,  _ god,  _ you look beautiful,” he breathes. Brian feels his face go pink again, letting his gaze shift to the ground.

“Thanks,” Brian murmurs, his voice small and shy. 

“Hey, none of that, look at me,” Freddie coos, slipping two fingers under Brian’s chin and lifting it so the younger man is meeting his eyes. Brian feels his face go even redder, but a small smile twitches at the corners of his mouth. “You look beautiful.”

Brian squirms as his bladder throbs again, more insistently this time. It’s getting harder to hold it as every second passes. “I really need to go,” he mutters, avoiding Freddie’s eyes as his cheeks go hotter.

“Do you?” Freddie’s tone is lilting as he runs a teasing finger down Brian’s chest, feeling the velvet beneath his fingertips. Brian shivers at the touch.

“Yeah,” he admits, his own voice high-pitched and needy. “I feel really full, sir.”

Freddie himself shivers at the use of the honorific. “Are you gonna wet yourself?”

Brian looks down, away from his husband’s face as he shakes his head. Freddie knows it’s just an act, that Brian really wants it, but it makes him pause slightly.

“What’s your color, honey?” he asks gently, ducking to where Brian’s gaze is set so he can look into his eyes. 

“Green,” Brian says quickly. “Green, I promise.”

A grin breaks out on Freddie’s face, and he takes Brian’s hands in his own. “Good boy,” he praises, watching as Brian’s face goes pleasantly pink. “But look at how you’re squirming,” he murmurs, glancing down at how Brian is rubbing his thighs together. Brian looks at him pleadingly, and it almost takes his breath away. He looks so embarrassed, so desperate to just let go. “I don’t think you’re going to be able to hold it.”

Brian’s face flushes deeper. “I am,” he murmurs.

“Oh, so you’ll be okay while I finger you open and fuck you, then,” Freddie teases, raising an eyebrow. Brian hesitantly nods, mumbling in agreement. “Perfect. Lay out for me, then. Keep everything on,” he adds as Brian reaches beneath the hem of his teddy.

Brian nods, taking a seat on the bed and scooting back until he can lay his head on the pillows. He slowly spreads his legs, fighting not to press them back together as the ache in his bladder grows more and more insistent with every second that passes. Finally he manages to spread himself out all the way, breathing shakily as he tries desperately not to leak. 

“Could you hurry?” he asks, his voice strained and desperate. Freddie chuckles at him before kneeling on the bed and situating himself between Brian’s spread legs.

“You know your panties don’t match your dress, right?” Freddie asks teasingly.

“I couldn’t find my matching ones in time,” Brian admits, squirming a little in an attempt to ease the pain in his bladder.

“Oh?” Freddie looks up at him, smirking. “What do you mean, in time?”

“You know what I mean,” Brian whines, barely resisting the urge to shove a hand between his thighs. 

“I don’t think that I do.”

“In time to not wet myself,” he whimpers. The urge to hold himself comes back again, and this time he doesn’t manage to stave it off, grabbing his cock through his satin panties as he feels himself leak into them. 

“Fred, Freddie, I leaked,” he gasps, shifting his hips desperately. “Fucking… Hurry up, please.”

Freddie smirks. “You still think you’ll be able to hold it?”

Hesitantly, Brian nods, but he looks quite unsure himself. Freddie lifts the hem of the teddy, eyeing the wet spot on the satin, far larger than he had expected after just one leak. He certainly didn’t think Brian would be able to hold it through being prepped, but now he’s wondering if he’ll even be able to keep it together through taking one of his fingers.

Freddie taps Brian’s hip. “I think this will be easier if you’re on all fours,” he murmurs, almost like he’s talking to himself. Brian whines.

“C’mon, Fred, you know it’s hard to move right now,” he fusses, squirming more anxiously now. He feels himself leak again, and this time it’s harder to stop. He tries to muster up the courage to say something, but luckily Freddie does it for him. 

“Look at you,” the older man coos, his voice sickly sweet. Brian can still hear the bite beneath the syrupy tone, and it makes him shiver. “You don’t seem like you’re going to be able to keep it together.”

Brian looks at him pleadingly, squirming the best he can to squirm. Ever obedient despite the sharp pains in his bladder, he rolls onto his stomach and slowly gets onto all fours, leaking almost steadily as he does so. Freddie hums, acknowledging he sees it as it starts to get on the sheets.

Brian tries to bite back a surprised yelp as Freddie pulls his panties to the side, exposing his hole. Brian feels himself flush again, feeling completely exposed even though Freddie’s seen him like this a million times. The embarrassment only gets him more worked up, making his head swim as Freddie rubs his hole with two slick fingers. Brian isn’t sure where he’d gotten the lube or how he hadn’t heard Freddie pouring it over his fingers, but he figures he doesn’t need to know. All that matters now is how Freddie’s fingers feel against his hole, how much better they’ll feel inside him, and finally how fucking good it’s going to feel when Freddie is inside him.

Before he can manage to stop it, he feels himself leak again, a long trickle leaving his panties and soaking into the white cotton sheets. Freddie tuts as Brian tries to stop it, only finally succeeding when there’s a little puddle on the sheet and his panties are soaked through the front. 

“Relax for me, Brimi,” Freddie coos, voice soft and comforting despite the wickedness of the command. Because Brian can’t relax, he’ll wet himself if he does, and Freddie knows that. Of  _ course,  _ Freddie knows.

Brian lets out a soft whine while Freddie continues to circle his hole with his fingers. He tries to relax, he really does, but he just can’t. He knows it’s not his fault, he just can’t let Freddie in without losing it.

“I can’t,” he says finally, his voice bordering on a whine.

Freddie hums almost absently behind him. “Well, why don’t you try anyway?” Brian knows it’s not just a suggestion, so he nods after a moment.

“What’s your color right now?” Brian hears his husband murmur. 

“Green,” he breathes in response, arching further into Freddie’s touch.

“Relax for me then,” Freddie instructs, prodding at Brian’s hole with his forefinger gently. 

It takes him a moment, but Brian finally manages to loosen up enough to let Freddie’s finger inside. He leaks again, clenching around his husband’s finger as every muscle in his body tightens in an attempt to get it back under control. It takes several seconds, and he knows he definitely won’t make it through Freddie stretching him out, but nevertheless, he tries his very best to stay loose and willing for his fingers.

Freddie fucks his finger in and out of him, enjoying watching Brian struggle to hold it. Once he feels that Brian is ready for another finger, he gingerly asks if his husband is ready for another. Brian nods enthusiastically, and Freddie suspects it’s partially due to his eagerness and partially because Brian is trying to get through the prep as fast as possible so he can win against Freddie’s completely arbitrary bet of him managing to make it through his husband opening him up.

The older man slips another finger inside Brian alongside the first. Brian squirms and gasps, tightening helplessly around the fingers just as he had with the first. Miraculously, this time he doesn’t leak, at least not right away, but the second Freddie curls his fingers, effortlessly hitting Brian’s prostate on the first try just like he always does, the younger man can’t stop it. A stream soaks through his panties, landing on the sheets and making the puddle larger. It takes him a good few seconds to stop again, squirming desperately once he does as though he can’t possibly stop moving without losing it. Freddie smirks despite Brian not being able to see his face.

“Having trouble?” he asks, hoping Brian can hear the amusement in his tone. Brian shakes his head dutifully, still squirming as Freddie curls his fingers again.

“No,” Brian whines. Freddie doesn’t say anything else, just curls his fingers again and watches a few more drips spill through his husband’s panties before beginning to scissor his fingers to get him good and ready for the third finger and then, finally, his cock. He spreads his fingers out as best as he can with Brian tight around them, but apparently that’s just one step too far, the straw that broke the camel’s back, because then Brian is leaking again for longer than any other point that night. He hears Brian whimper and struggle to speak as the trickle turns into a heavier stream, hitting the puddle on the bed and making a little splashing sound. 

“I can’t stop it,” Brian finally manages, panting softly as he lets himself fully relax, emptying his bladder onto the bed.

“Oh, angel,” Freddie coos, rubbing his free hand in gentle circles on his husband’s back as Brian whimpers. The stream shows no sign of slowing down or stopping, it just keeps getting louder as Brian sniffles and whines. “I’m surprised you even managed to make this long! You held it for so long, honey, but it doesn’t matter, does it? It doesn’t matter because you couldn’t manage to hold it, and you made a mess of our nice sheets.”

Brian whines out an apology, sniffling and whimpering breathily as the stream finally slows down, almost to a stop. He has to tense up to push out the last few drops, but then, finally, he relaxes for good.

Freddie doesn’t waste any time, scissoring his fingers good and wide this time now that Brian is no longer so terribly tense. He murmurs sweet nothings and reassurances as he spreads him out on his digits, listening eagerly to Brian’s soft, needy moans.

Now that the pressure is off to get Brian prepped before he loses control, Freddie feels free to take his time, feeling every inch of his husband, listening to every hitched breath and choked moan, watching his spine arch as he greedily pushes back against Freddie’s touch. He curls his fingers slowly, teasing at Brian’s prostate again, gentle and light, and Brian can’t help but whimper and shove his ass back in an effort to get Freddie to keep going. 

Instead, Freddie withdraws both his fingers. Brian fusses, clenching around nothing and squirming uncomfortably at the emptiness.

“Relax, angel,” Freddie murmurs. “Just getting some more lube for you.”

Brian hums impatiently, trying hard to stay still as his panties become colder and more uncomfortable against his cock. He’s so hard now, the head of his cock straining against the waistband and making the material there slick with precome. He’s so desperate he almost feels dizzy, unable to keep still and quiet while Freddie slicks up his fingers.

The feeling of Freddie slipping three of his nimble fingers inside him snaps Brian out of his head. A gasp falls from his lips, turning into a moan at the feeling of fullness and the curl of Freddie’s digits.

“Fuck,” he gasps, arching his spine. Freddie teases at his prostate, massaging there with his fingers and spreading them inside his husband. Brian’s mouth drops open in a silent moan before he manages to get his wits about him enough to moan loudly, as though it’s been torn from his throat. Freddie keeps going, brushing Brian’s spot with every move of his fingers.

Brian feels heat pooling between his hips, curling up into a loop of warmth that threatens to spill over into his whole body. He knows he should say something, he knows he should warn Freddie, but he can’t. He can’t risk saying something only for Freddie to stop and make him wait. He knows Freddie will tease him about it, make relentless fun of him until he gets hard again, and that makes the idea all the more enticing.

“Oh,” Brian moans, soft and surprised as the heat overtakes his body. He feels his panties get wet again as he comes, soiling the inside of them as his hips buck helplessly. He feels fuzzy all over, like his head is full of cotton. He’s vaguely aware of the quiet little whimpers he’s letting out as he comes down from his orgasm, still pushing his hips back against Freddie’s fingers.

“Oh, angel,” he hears Freddie muse behind him. “You didn’t ask to come, did you?”

Brian hesitantly shakes his head, feeling his cheeks grow hot again.

“And I had so much planned for us tonight. It’s a shame, really. First you can’t manage not to wet yourself on nice bedsheets and then you can’t ask before you come?”

“‘m sorry,” he mumbles, squirming uncomfortably as Freddie teases, but he loves it, Freddie knows that. “I can keep going, promise,” he pleads.

Freddie hums as though he’s considering it. “Your color?”

“Green,” Brian says before the question is even fully out of Freddie’s mouth.

“Well, I suppose in that case, now that you’re prepped, you’d like to be fucked properly, no?”

Brian nods enthusiastically, agreeing with an eager “yes”.

“Good boy,” Freddie praises. “C’mon, then. Let’s get those panties off so I can fill you up like I know you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to come hang out with me on my own [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! i would love to have you!


End file.
